


A Perfect Moment of Transgression

by Koe



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman can almost see the pulse: the warm, thudding flow of blood all through Peter's body, so close, so warm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment of Transgression

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, sorry.

The dragon can command all the meaner things: the rat, the owl, the bat, the moth and the fox. Also the wolf.  
  
Roman knows he could make Peter do whatever, but he can't seem to find the power to actually _do_ it. Why, he has no idea, he usually hasn't any qualms about extending his will onto other persons, even over himself.  
  
Peter is loyal, again for unknown reasons; to Roman. Peter cares.  
  
And now Peter is offering his blood on a plate. Or rather, from his palm. And Roman can't think of very much he'd rather do than lap and lap from Peter's warm hands, except he can almost _see_ the pulse: the warm, thudding flow of _blood_ all through Peter's body, so close, so warm, so _giving_... There's an artery in Peter's groin and it is positively jumping up to meet Roman's fingers and Roman goes for it, surges down, nuzzles and almost, _almost_ clamps his teeth right over it.  
  
But he refrains. This is Peter. Roman just can't do that to Peter. So he'll settle for the next best thing. Which is almost the best thing after all, because there's no need to make Peter forget afterwards. Peter is Roman's friend - his only real friend and Roman loves him with every fiber of his body, physical and draconian.  
  
Peter's fingers are tight around his head now: curling around his ears, scrambling in his hair and pushing _down_ , down, down; red drops running along Roman's cheeks, mingling with slick, salty saliva and pure tears of joy.


End file.
